


Not Just the Mechanics of the Thing

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney surprises John with a new toy, but John's not sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just the Mechanics of the Thing

John should have been wary when Rodney caught his eye during Senior Staff with an expression of barely contained glee. His only excuse was that he was tired, and he'd given Rodney plenty of cause to be gleeful that morning in the warm safety of their bed. So Rodney being smug and gleeful for no apparent reason didn't seem terribly unusual. It wasn't until Rodney leaned over and whispered, "I have a surprise for you," that the alarm bells were tripped in John's head.

"Surprise like the city's in danger of sinking and sending us all to a watery grave or surprise like you built me the Pegasus galaxy's first Ferris wheel?"

"Neither," Rodney answered without even a passing disparaging remark about John's love of carnival death traps, making John even more suspicious. "Do I look like I'm facing imminent peril to you?"

"I think we both are if you don't shut up." John cast a pointed look past Carson toward the front of the room where Elizabeth seemed to be conducting experiments in how to kill people - two in particular - with only the power of her glare.

Rodney's face fell and he straightened up in his chair, taking him and his ~~threat~~ promise of surprises out of John's personal space. Five minutes later John's laptop pinged quietly at him with an IM from Rodney.

 _It's better than a Ferris wheel._

Elizabeth, who had been lulled into a false sense of security by the five minute respite along with John, renewed her attempts at telepathic murder, and John smiled innocently at her while muting his computer. Putting a serious expression that he hoped telegraphed that he was taking VERY IMPORTANT NOTES he answered the message.

 _What's better than a Ferris wheel?_

Chocolate, coffee and me Rodney answered immediately.

John smirked as he considered a smart ass response to that, but now Rodney had joined Elizabeth's attempts at death by dirty looks so he settled for _yeah, okay._

 _I'll have it all set up in your room by 6 tonight - that's 1800 to you Colonel._

 _What requires set up?_ John sent back, slightly unnerved by the idea of a surprise from Rodney that needed set up. Rodney ignored him, and John thought maybe Elizabeth's experiments in death glares were showing some results judging by his massive headache so he sent his agreement, signed off and attempted to sound interested in the discovery of some amazing wonder plant that Lorne's team had discovered on MR9-038.

***

John frowned at the contraption Rodney had unveiled with such glee a few moments earlier. "What is it?" He asked, taking in the plain steel box. It had a hole through which a long curved bar, not unlike a trombone slide, emerged. At the far end of the curve there was a rounded knob that was grooved like a bolt. It looked wholly like a product of the Milky Way except for the faint bluish glow emanating from inside of the box.

Rodney clapped his hands together and rubbed them in manic glee. "Maybe this will help." Reaching into John's bedside table he pulled out a dildo, one John had never seen before. He was momentarily distracted by thoughts of how Rodney got a hold of it and vague worries about intergalactic military space ships being used to transport sex toys but he immediately lost that train of thought when Rodney screwed the base of the dildo into the bolt on the machine. "Turn it on," Rodney instructed.

Wary, but curious despite himself, John thought it on. The bar immediately began to slide back on forth, in and out of the obelisk, causing the dildo to push horizontally back and forward with a slight up and down motion. John stared at it in disbelief, surely that couldn't be...

Rodney closed a loose fist over the shaft of the thrusting dildo and allowed in to plunge into his hand a few times, removing all doubt as to his intentions. "It's a fucking machine. I just bought the basic design online and upgraded it a bit with Ancient technology."

And really, John wasn't stupid, it was obvious that's what Rodney intended it for, but... "Really?"

John's lack of enthusiasm was obviously not the reaction for which Rodney had been hoping. "I thought you'd like it," he said plaintively.

John hated the disappointment in Rodney's tone, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Rodney was trying to tell him something. He thought the machine off. "Are you tired of fucking me?" he asked lightly, immediately ruining the effect by crossing his arms over his chest and unconsciously taking a step back from Rodney and the offending object.

"What?" Rodney visibly startled at the question. He stepped around his new toy and stopped directly in front of John, wrapping his big hands around John's hips to pull him closer. "Don't be ridiculous." John shivered at the dark possession in Rodney's tones, lulled back into security by the feel of Rodney's thumbs slipping under his t-shirt to rub circles into the flesh of his waist.

"I always want to fuck you, to be fucking you. I will never, ever get tired of fucking you," Rodney growled. And John wanted that too, wanted nothing more than to strip himself down, spread his legs and watch Rodney claim his body over and over again until John forgot that he was anything other than a vehicle for Rodney's pleasure, finding his own release in the joy of watching, feeling, tasting Rodney.

Rodney kissed him fiercely, claiming his mouth, plundering the wet cavity with his tongue and leaving John starving for air, but starving for Rodney more. When Rodney released him abruptly and stepped back, John whimpered and nearly fell over with the loss of Rodney's warmth and support.

"Can we dispense with stroking your ego and get back to inflating mine?" Rodney asked with a satisfied expectant smile.

"Oh, I..." John said stupidly, trying to put into words how Rodney made him feel. "I love... when you're, when we..."

"Please, stop, that looks painful," Rodney said with an eye roll. "Let me translate. I'm awesome. You love my cock and I have ruined you for all other men, women and random Ascended beings."

"Yeah, that," John smiled.

"But, despite evidence to the contrary," Rodney continued as if nothing had just happened, "I'm only human and my stamina is not unlimited." John had bruises and sore muscles that said otherwise, but Rodney was on a roll and John didn't interrupt him.

Suddenly shy, Rodney continued, "I love the way you look when I'm fucking you - all flushed and tousled and just wanting it - wanting me. I thought..." visibly gathering himself, Rodney continued, "I always want to see more of that, but then I come and it's over. I want to watch you being fucked, just watch."

"A machine?" John asked, still dubious despite the fact that he was more aroused than he wanted to admit by Rodney's words.

"Better a machine than the alternative," Rodney said with a scowl that reminded John of exactly how Rodney felt about sharing him.

"So, I just lay back and let it fuck me while you... what? Sit across the room and watch?" Because he could maybe get on board with Rodney wanting to see him, but it still sounded awkward at best.

Again, Rodney looked startled at the suggestion. "If that's what you want," he said, but the disappointment in his voice told John that maybe he had other ideas.

"That's not gonna work for me buddy," John told him. Rodney nodded as if he'd been expecting that.

"I'll just pack it back up..."

John interrupted. "No, I want..." He wanted Rodney kissing him, touching him, reminding him that he was cared for - loved - but he didn't quite know how to say that. "You," he finished lamely. Rodney stepped close again and offered up a sweet kiss, so maybe he got what John wasn't saying anyway.

"It's not just your cock, you know," John said impulsively, "that I love."

Rodney smiled that crooked little grin that John always wanted to trace with fingers and tongue and pulled John into an embrace. "I love you too."


End file.
